universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Environmental Destruction
Summary Environmental Destruction describes a character's capability to damage and destroy an area around themselves, but not necessarily their capacity to realistically harm their opponent. In practice, this is essentially a non-combat applicable Attack Potency; if a character is able to cause weather phenomena or natural disasters without any reasoning that can support their other statistics being at this level of destructive potency, then they should have trouble or lack the capacity to use these powers to damage characters in comparable tiers. An application of this could be Terraforming which is for certain tactical advantage in a faction’s operation. That is not to say environmental destruction feats cannot be applied to Attack Potency, Durability, and Striking Strength by any means. This is merely the result of case-by-case analysis, and depending on the context of the feat, may be a defining feat of a verse in question. Below are a couple of examples of feats that can be applied to Attack Potency, and others that should be kept separate from physical capabilities and scaling in general. For more information regarding the energy of feats of environmental destruction, please see the Calculation Guide, Earthquake Power Chart, Standard Storm calculations, and Earthquake Calculations pages respectively. Examples of Environmental Destruction Here are some examples of feats of environmental destruction that cannot be applied to a character's other statistics. * Most storms and geological phenomenons in Real Life are examples of this. Despite the massive energy associated with the formation of Hurricanes, Tornados, Earthquakes, etc., they often do minimal damage to buildings unless they are sufficiently large, and don't usually kill even humans directly, usually killing people through building collapses, flooding, and throwing them into the air. * Magnus Chase bringing summer to an island. Here, it's one of Magnus' powers that is causing this phenomena, to which it has little to no reasons for applying to his other forms of attack in regards to Attack Potency, Durability, and Striking Strength. * Eredin drawing in a storm. While this may scale to the magical attack potency of some mages/God Tiers, this shouldn't scale to the physical stats of those in the Witcher. Environmental destruction is applied here due to the lack of reasoning to support this being applied to physical stats., * Funny Valentine's D4C Love Train, and Enrico Pucci's C-Moon and Made in Heaven. Another example of there being no justification to scale the feat to AP, especially seeing as it is not the stand's physical strength that causes these feats, but rather a special ability that just covers a massive area or causes incidental things to happen such as storms. Examples of Applicable Feats Here are some examples of feats that can be seen as environmental destruction, but have reasonable justification as to why it applies to their capacity to harm opponents. * All Might's storm creation punch. This is pretty straightforward; it is not a power or ability unrelated to AP and Dura that is causing the storm here, but rather the sheer strength of the character's punch that causes air to swirl and form into a storm. *Kushala Daora's Snowstorm Dispersion Feat: Much like All Might's feat of pulling in a storm, Kushala Daora dispersed the storm via flapping its wings, and would still scale to potency. *Dungeons and Dragons' Storm Feats: These feats share an energy source and relative potency to other magical abilities, merely spreading that potency over a wider range. *Anima: Beyond Fantasy's Storm Feats: Shares the same reasoning as D&D, it is merely a wide range storm that uses the same exact potency as other spells in the verse, merely used over a wider area to achieve less deadly and more environmental effects. NOTE: For the former part, this is only applicable to AP if either the user applied this to an attack of no pure (100%) hax, or if said feat is part of a power system in verse that groups all powers together regardless of what type with a ranking system (Latter should be taken into consideration and discussion). Ex. * Fairy Tail's Magic Power Finder is Quality as it ranks the strength of both magical and physical attacks and spells, both destructive or otherwise. * Nanatsu no Taizai's Power Levels are iffy, but Magic Power is by information from manga are more Quantity as the Demon Race eats souls to replenish their magic power, the stronger souls have more magic. Category:Information Category:Powers Category:Skills Category:Stats Category:Calculation Category:Rules